Locks have played a major role in protecting our safety as well as properties for a long time. They are still important to us no matter what place or city we live in. It is the reason that many kind of locks are being designed and produced.
Steering wheel locks for a vehicle are of interest for inventors and factories. Therefore, many steering wheel locks have been developed. Although inventors are trying to improve upon steering wheel locks to get the best antitheft results, they still include defects which are required to be solved. For instance, an automobile steering lock patented in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127, as shown in FIG. 4, comprises a rod 1' having a number of grooves 11' extending along the rod body axially and the rod 1' is slidable freely in telescopic fashion within a tubular member 2'. The tubular member 2' has an extended portion 21' at one end which when said lock is secured on a steering wheel, extends outward beyond the periphery of the steering wheel and comes into contact with the vehicle interior or the driver when the wheel is turned and thereby blocks complete rotation of the steering wheel. Such lock has two open hook ends 22' in an opposed direction and either one of which when pried by force, as shown by the phantom line in FIG. 5, or hit by force from the handle end, as shown in FIG. 6 will lose its antitheft function.
The inventor has invented a lock which has no open end upon being secured on a steering wheel.